


Under Surveillance

by Snarryeyes



Series: Into The Light [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Drabble, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Blow.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Under Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Blow.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“Ridiculous,” Severus huffed, tossing his copy of _The Daily Prophet_ onto the table in disgust.

Toast in one hand and coffee in the other, Harry slid into the chair next to him. “I’m guessing that my decision to cancel my subscription was a good one.”

“Indeed.” Severus scowled into his tea. “I fail to see how a blow-by-blow account of our every movement together constitutes news. Moreover, there is apparently serious concern that you are under the Imperius Curse.”

“It’ll pass.”

Severus snorted. “Even you cannot be that naïve.”

Leaning forward, Harry kissed his cheek. “Not naïve, Severus. Just hopeful.”


End file.
